


First Time Nerves

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [23]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nervousness, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Triple Drabble, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Tony backs Steve into the room, leading him towards the bed...
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923619
Kudos: 42
Collections: AA Stony Server Bingo





	First Time Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> For the Avengers Assemble Stony Server Bingo; Tony Card prompt [“Unexperienced”](https://i.imgur.com/A74ohKa.png) [C1]
> 
> And for day 23 of [jbbuckybarnes’](https://jbbuckybarnes.tumblr.com/) [Kinktober 2020 Challange](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/628024404798029824/kinktober-2020-challenge). Prompt: First Time

Tony backs Steve into the room, leading him towards the bed. Steve lets a small noise of surprise as the back of his knees hits the bed and he tumbles backwards onto the mattress.

He wastes no time joining Steve on the bed, straddling him. His hands wonder under Steve’s shirt, exploring the smooth skin underneath, making a mental map of every curve, every ridge.

Steve’s hands fist in the blanket by his sides. The man makes no move to reach out and touch him.

Tony wasn’t used to his bed partners being this reserved. Maybe it was just a Steve thing, but he wanted to be sure. He wanted to know that Steve was sure about this.

“Do you want to do this? You seem a little…” he asks.

“I want this. I do.” Steve says, the words coming out in a rush. “Don’t… Don’t you? Have I done something wrong?”

Tony pulls away from Steve. “You haven’t. I just want to make sure you want this” he says softly, raising his hands in what he hopes it a calming gesture.

“I do. It’s just…”

“Just…?” Tony prompts.

“I’m… I’ve never done anything like this before”

“Okay” Tony says.

“I know you’re used to more experienced partners. I don’t want to disappoint you.”

That is true. Normally Tony would find an unexperienced partner too much of a hassle. But this was Steve. “You won’t, I promise.” He says, rubbing Steve’s thighs comfortingly. “Tell me what you want, babe. Tell me and I’ll make it happen”

“I don’t know what I want. I’ve-… I’ve never…”

“I’m sure you have an idea of what you want, Steve”

“I…” Steve’s face goes even redder, if it were even possible. “I want you to… be inside me”

“We can do that” Tony promises.

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
